Sheelal I: Daughter of Dreams
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: Qymaen Jai Sheelal and Ronderu Lij Kummar live through the Huk War. The first installment in a four part series about their daughter, Jalaen Lai Sheelal. AU.
1. Don't Let Go

The hot sun was attempting to scorch the tropical landscape of this Outer Rim world. The oceans were a beautiful aqua blue. But by the beaches, a battle was raging. Ronderu Lij Kummar was fighting viciously. Qymaen went out of her sight. As she searched the shoreline, she was beaten down with the Huks' spears. Qymaen turned, and he saw her fall. "Ronderu!" He exclaimed.

She turned her head to him as she fell. Qymaen started to attack with fervor against the Huks. They quickly retreated. He ran to her side.

"Let me go, Sheelal." She snarled at him as she pushed him away.

"No." Qymaen said, and proceeded to take her Karrabac mask from her face.

"Stubborn, as usual." Ronderu remarked.

"As are you, Kummar." Qymaen responded, and held his flask of water to her lips. "I'm taking you to the med center; I won't lose you."

He lifted his female counterpart from the sand, taking care to stow her prized Lig Swords and her Karrabac mask. Qymaen grunted with the effort. Ronderu fell into a drowsy state, and finally to sleep. Qymaen quickened his pace. If he reached the village in time...

000

"She's pretty beat up, but I think she will pull through." Qymaen's friend and healer, Yamin Hal Vellur, told him after he had examined Ronderu.

Qymaen relaxed. "So she'll be fine."

"She's stabilized. But she has taken some ghastly blows, though. I wouldn't let her go back into the war for at least two months." Vellur said. "You can see her if you wish."

Qymaen looked at Ronderu. Her deep brown hair was tainted with blood from several head lacerations. One arm hanged limply; it was broken. But she was alive, and to Qymaen, that was all that mattered.

A week later, Ronderu limped along to the tent that Qymaen had set up for them. It was clear she was stiff from her wounds. As Vellur had predicted, she was tired and slept for some time. Qymaen made himself useful and cleaned off their skull masks. It was clear that they wouldn't be fighting for some time.

She woke about an hour later, but Qymaen was gone off on an errand to his home village. Ronderu saw that Qymaen had provided some rations and she ate them with glee. Feeling drowsy again afterwards, she looked around. Qymaen had grabbed her swords. She would feel lost without them. But then again, who knew when she would be fighting again.

Qymaen returned at sundown, only to find her sleeping. But Vellur said that drowsiness was only an effect of the painkiller she was given and it would wear off in the next few days. At least her sleep looked peaceful. To his happiness, she had cleaned the can of rations he had saved for her. Soon, Qymaen snuggled beside Ronderu and slept quite deeply.


	2. Recovery

Ronderu opened her eyes. She saw the faint outline of Qymaen polishing her Lig Swords. She blinked a couple times. "Here. Let me do that." Ronderu said.

Qymaen shook his head, stubborn as usual. "I need to make myself useful."

"But they're my swords, Sheelal." Ronderu responded.

Qymaen finally gave the swords and polish to her. She was cross; he could tell because she had called him Sheelal. He didn't want her getting very agitated.

"How are you feeling?" Qymaen asked after some time.

"Not well. When everything hurts."

Qymaen didn't blame her, but he could tell she was getting sore. "I'm going out to hunt." Qymaen said, and left her in peace.

Ronderu smiled after he left. Qymaen could be a little irritating. Like when they first met. Qymaen just stood there gaping, as if the idea about a female warrior was inconceivable. And he was stubborn, but then again, so was she.

Ronderu heaved up to place her swords away. On the ground, she saw Qymaen's Czerka Outland Rifle. He hadn't gone out hunting after all! She laughed at how absent-minded her male counterpart could be.

After ten minutes, Qymaen came back. "Would you like to work on the lig sword skills?" Ronderu asked.

"You're not in shape." Qymaen protested. He could also be very protective.

"I can sit and watch, now can't I?" She said. "And if I need to correct you, I can get up. I'm not paralyzed."

"Fine." Qymaen sighed. When Ronderu thought of something, some times she wouldn't come off it.

A few weeks later, Qymaen had Vellur inspect Ronderu again. "You're healing up quite well." He commented as he examined the wounds on her scalp.

Ronderu sighed.

"Sheelal has been taking good care of you." He said again as he tested the broken arm.

"I wouldn't be around if he didn't look out for me." Ronderu said awkwardly. "It is helpful to have someone watching your back."

Qymaen smiled. What Ronderu had said was true. They did look out for each other. But Vellur's voice brought him back to the real world.

"She's doing very well." Vellur said. "With your good care, she'll be back fighting Huks in no time."

Once they returned to their tent, Qymaen went out. "I'm going out hunting!" He yelled. Once again, he forgot his rifle.

"Qymaen!" She yelled, and ran to catch up with him, rifle in hand. "Why do you always end up forgetting this thing?"


	3. Proposal

Ronderu, to her delight, had one-hundred percent recovered. Except for her broken arm, she was able to hunt with Qymaen and even had fended off a few Huks. Qymaen was pleased with her skills using a rifle, but shooting next to him, she felt like a terrible shot. But then Qymaen probably felt the same way when he was wielding her lig swords.

"Where are we going?" She asked after an hour of tromping through the jungle.

"Home." Qymaen replied. He must be in la-la land, thought Ronderu. Whenever he was daydreaming, he gave one word answers.

Ronderu assumed that they were going to Qymaen's home village, where their permanent home was. She was tired and she wanted to rest. "Qymaen." She said and hoped to attract his attention. Then she tugged on his general's cape. He looked behind.

"What, Ronderu?" Qymaen said, exasperation in his voice. It almost seemed like getting home was something that could not wait.

"Can we rest, please?" She asked, and Qymaen, as a gentleman, let her rest.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ronderu asked when Qymaen started pacing.

"No." He said, back to the one-word answers.

Being stubborn, as usual. But then again, Ligs were known for it.

Actually, there had been many things on Qymaen's mind. He realized that he was going back to his one-word answer habit that bugged the heck out of Ronderu. That was fine with him. Soon they went on, but the village was not as far away as he thought.

Ronderu saw the village loom ahead, and then Qymaen pulled her into a small clearing in the woods. "Qymaen?" She said, confused.

But there was deliberation in his step. He wasn't making a mistake in coming here. But once she saw the clearing, it took her breath away. Some of the rarest Kaleesh flowers were growing, and how the sun and shadows played together. Qymaen looked her in the eyes. There was something in his golden eyes…

"Ronderu, I'm going to be direct."

Ronderu was confused. "What do you mean?"

Qymaen had a rock in his hand and was flipping it over. "After all we've gone through together," He began.

"Yes, Qymaen."

Qymaen tossed the rock away. "Ronderu Lij Kummar, will you marry me?"

Ronderu was pleasantly surprised by Qymaen's proposal. "Yes." She whispered, her brown hair whipping around their shoulders.


	4. News

Ronderu and Qymaen were married that week.

Of course, they continued to train each other in the use of different weapons. It felt good to be home once more, and they enjoyed practicing together. The sun was blistering that day, and even Qymaen thought that it was almost unbearable. Ronderu was practicing with her lig swords, when her knees buckled and she fainted.

At first, he thought it was the heat. He took her inside; she was showing signs of weakness lately. That wasn't a good sign. Ronderu awoke. "Qymaen?" She asked, looking very confused. "How did I get here?"

Qymaen was setting down to clean his rifle. "You blacked out." Qymaen said. "You don't look right. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just tired, Sheelal."

There she went again with Sheelal. She was agitated. "Tell the truth, Kummar." Qymaen hissed.

Ronderu seemed to get fidgety. "Qymaen, I'm pregnant."

Qymaen dropped the rifle. "How long have you known?" He demanded.

"Since I was wounded in the fight with the Huks." Ronderu was becoming sore.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kummar?" He said, and stooped to pick up the rifle. Fortunately, it wasn't broken.

"While I was hurt and sick, I didn't want you to be all worried about me."

Qymaen was irritated. "Too bad. I was already sick with worry."

Ronderu lay down on her cot and turned onto her other side. Sometimes she could be so stubborn. Maybe that is why they were so close. But Ronderu's news had hit him harder than any Huk could.


	5. Jalaen Lai Sheelal

Ronderu kept herself fit, although she noticed that Qymaen kept a careful

eye on her. At the hottest point of the day, she went inside. She didn't dress so heavily. She was still killer with the lig swords. It was one of the coldest days that Ronderu had ever seen. They were practicing only to keep warm. "When you're used to the heat of this planet, when it becomes frigid, you really notice." Qymaen commented.

He gave her a swift blow that was hard for even her to parry, and in return she gave him a hard kick in the shin.

"Must you destroy my progress, Ronderu?" Qymaen asked.

"Possibly." She commented as he grunted to parry her next attack.

Qymaen was huffing and puffing. "Don't you feel cut off from the war?" She asked.

"Yes." Qymaen said. "But if you don't fight, I won't. We saw that before."

She nodded. It was the truth. They weren't considered demigods because they weren't so attuned to each other. Anyway, she didn't enjoy fighting with any other Kaleesh.

000

Qymaen had scored a perfect hit, and he managed to secure a bird (possibly related to the turkey) for dinner. It was plump and would definitely please even the hungriest Kaleesh's appetite. Ronderu would be pleased.

He reached the village; he hadn't gone far to find the bird. But Ronderu was gone.

He knew that she could fend herself well enough, but in her condition. And her swords were still there. She hadn't gone far...

000

Ronderu spent most of her days inside, as the heat made her feel sick. So did poultry, red meat, some Kaleesh roots, and vegetables. It infuriated Qymaen, who forgot on a daily basis. I bet he can't wait until the baby is born, she thought. It was a lot easier to feed a young Kaleesh that a grumpy, slightly agitated female Kaleesh.

Then she really started to feel sick, and really sick. Where was Qymaen when she needed him? She went outside, and the young Kaleesh warrior looked at her with great amazement. "Where is the closest healer?" She grunted at the Kaleesh warrior.

He pointed to the east. "About a mile." He said.

She ran past, not caring if Qymaen knew where she went. He was smart, and he could figure it out.

The Kaleesh warrior turned. "Hey, I just gave directions to Kummar!"

The heat was unbearable, but she kept running. Instantly she was glad that she had remained her normal sword practices. But suddenly, she stopped. There was a rustle in the forest. She listened, and her worst fears were realized. Huks had found her, with no weapons, in a condition that made her an easy kill. Now she was trapped… and there was no Qymaen to save her.

She decided to stay, and see what she could secure. The Huks came into sight. The slimy insectoid species, called 'soulless bugs'. The leader charged on her, seeing how vulnerable she was.

But she wasn't entirely unarmed; she still had her claws. As the leader charged, she leaped, almost impossibly high. She landed on the Huk's back and dug her claws in; the Huk screamed in pain. It let go of its spear, and she leaped off the writhing Huk to grab it. "Want to fight?" Ronderu hissed in Basic.

The Huks seemed to consider, and then a young one charged. She evaded his spear thrust and sank her spear into his head; he fell dead. SNAP! And another Huk had  
snapped her weapon in two. She saw it now; she was dead…

And a blurry form burst into her vision, and she heard the familiar voice yelling threats: it was Qymaen. He had found her after all.

He drove the Huks back into the forest, and managed to shoot a few more down as they ran. He turned to her. "What do you think you were doing? You were almost dead!"

Ronderu had forgotten all the spasms of pain in the fight. Now they came back. She blinked back tears, Qymaen had never spoken that meanly to her ever before. "I'm sorry." She said. "I feel sick. And I was going to the healer. And these Huks found me all alone."

"Then you should have waited for me, Kummar."

Qymaen was ticked off now. "I'm sorry." Ronderu repeated. "I panicked."

Then she saw it; if Qymaen's face did not show emotion, his eyes did. "The baby's coming, isn't it?" He asked, his tone much softer.

Ronderu nodded, and her head drooped. Qymaen grabbed her wrist and whisked her away.

000

Qymaen, even though he was normally tough, his gut wrenched every time Ronderu screamed. He had never thought the battle-hardened warrior could be so… so… weak for once in her life. He had met her killing a muumuu. He had thought that women were weaker. She outlasted him most of the time.

Finally it was silent. Qymaen breathed a very deep sigh of relief. The alien healer beckoned him in. Ronderu was smiling. "It's a girl." She said tenderly.

Qymaen changed his mind. Two women, both equally tough. Absolutely a horror. "If anything, she better be good with a rifle."

"Or a strategist." Ronderu said, cradling the tiny Kaleesh. "Daughter of dreams… that's what we should name her."

Qymaen felt stupid. That was the perfect name for the girl. "Jalaen Lai Sheelal." He said.

"Perfect." Ronderu said, and they both closed their eyes simultaneously.


	6. Girls and Rifles

Jalaen Lai Sheelal, daughter of dreams, was almost three months old. Of course, Qymaen and Ronderu went back into leading the war against the Huks. The Huks were slowly retreating from their planet. Fewer and fewer attacks were being reported.

Jalaen, even though she was so little, seemed pleased with her parents. She already had tried to go with Qymaen when he went out hunting. "I'm going out!" Qymaen yelled.

Ronderu tried hard to suppress a laugh. It was almost becoming a habit; he left his rifle behind. Or maybe it was almost to poke fun at her. Ronderu couldn't decide what to think.

Jalaen had other ideas, though. She noticed the rifle lying useless on the table, and with skill managed to bring it to her level. Using her teeth, she dragged the rifle to her father. It was truly a comical sight.

Ronderu sighed. Now the family had two sharpshooters.

000

"Why, thank you, Jalaen." Qymaen saw as his daughter dragged his Outland rifle. "That must have been a hard task."

Jalaen gave him a look of confusion.

"Maybe you're Force-sensitive, like the Jedi." Qymaen said.

Jalaen shook her head.

Qymaen laughed. Jalaen was so much like Ronderu. Even their facial expressions looked alike.

"I hope there's some of me in there." Qymaen said, worriedly.

Jalaen gave him one of Ronderu's famous glares.

"Well, you best be getting home now. I don't want Ronderu blowing her top." Qymaen said, and patted her little head.

000

Ronderu looked pleased when Jalaen returned with no rifle. "You're too smart." She muttered.

The little Kaleesh yawned.

"I bet you're tired, after hauling that enormous rifle." Ronderu said as she picked up Jalaen. "Daddy forgets it on a daily basis."

Some time later, Qymaen came back with a plump bird. "Can you eat poultry now?" He asked.

"I guess." She responded. Ronderu went to awake Jalaen. "Do you want food?" She asked.

Jalaen opened one tired, sleepy eye. Then she turned onto her other side and ignored her mother.

"At least she's stubborn." Qymaen commented. "That makes me feel better."


	7. First Words

Jalaen was eighteen months old, could walk, but yet to speak. Qymaen was starting to get worried.

"Can you say…" Qymaen thought of an interesting word. "…Kalee?"

Jalaen crossed her arms. She was getting sick of this game.

"Apparently," Ronderu said, "You can't think of anything creative."

Jalaen laughed.

"That wasn't nice." Qymaen said. She did have his sarcastic wit.

"Republic." Jalaen muttered.

Qymaen and Ronderu stared at their daughter.

"What did you say?" Ronderu asked.

"Republic." She repeated. Then she added, "Kalee."

His daughter was already beginning to give Qymaen the shivers. Kalee wasn't part of the Republic yet, but did Jalaen think that it could be represented soon?

Jalaen was sure enjoying her new-found ability to speak. Ronderu wanted to sleep, but with Jalaen exclaiming "Rifle", "Kalee", and "Czerka" almost incessantly, it was getting harder and harder to rest.

"Rifle!" She yelled, and pointed to the gun in the corner.

"Yes, Jalaen, we know it's a rifle." Ronderu said.

"Czerka, Czerka, Czerka!" Jalaen was screaming.

"I think I'll go insane at this rate." Ronderu grumbled.

"Great! Now you approach from the left, and." Qymaen was talking in his sleep.

Ronderu was convinced that she was most definitely going crazy. Two people who talked in their sleep? She was almost afraid that Jalaen would end up sleep walking.

"Lig, Czerka, Kalee!" Jalaen was saying again. "Mommy, insane!"

"I'll meet you, um, I dunno." Qymaen said.

"Insane, rifle, left, dunno, Czerka, Kalee, great." Jalaen started chanting.

Ronderu decided that sleep was the last thing she was going to get.


	8. Abesmi

It was not even dawn yet, six years to the day Jalaen learned to speak.

Qymaen awoke first Ronderu, then Jalaen. "Daddy, I don't want to get up!" She muttered.

"Today is quite special." Qymaen said. "Today we travel to Abesmi."

"Really!" Jalaen awoke with a start. She became very excited.

Qymaen was happy to see her enthusiasm. "It's a long journey to Abesmi. Hustle, so we can go sooner."

The sun arose slowly, but the Kaleesh family was glad for it. If they reached the Jarawaa Sea by noon, the sun would be the highest, and then they would be on the cool ocean. Jalaen had never seen the ocean before, and the spot they were approaching was the same spot of that old fight with the Huks. "Jalaen," Qymaen leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This was the spot where Mother and I fought, before you were born."

"Wow." Jalaen said, breath taken. "The ocean is just so… huge."

"Yes, indeed it is." Ronderu said. "Since it's our only ocean, it has to be vast."

Qymaen enjoyed the softness of the sand under his feet. By the look on Jalaen's face, it was apparent that she was pleasantly surprised by its feel. "So," Jalaen said, "How are we going to get to Abesmi?"

"We swim." Ronderu said. "It's only a quarter mile from here."

"I have to swim all that way?!" Jalaen said, incredulous.

"Yes, that's why we have been swimming lately, to practice." Qymaen said, and leaped into the water.

The last thing he saw was her exact copy of Ronderu's pout.

000

Jalaen shook her body free of the water. She was very glad that Father and Mother had taken her out for a swim every day.

So this was Abesmi. It was like a starship had dropped a gigantic rock into the ocean. The stone was black, and, to her surprise, almost exactly rectangular. There was the High Priest, an old Kaleesh, but he seemed strong. Other Kaleesh religious men were standing around in a circle. It wasn't just a visit to this sacred place. It was much more.

Qymaen and Ronderu, however, dwarfed these priests. Jalaen tried hard to keep from laughing. "Come here, Jalaen. You're our daughter, and you need to be here by us, too." Ronderu said quietly, and beckoned for her to join her parents.

"The Gods have shown," The High priest said, "Through these warriors' valour, honour, and bravery, that these two Kaleesh belong with our holy pantheon."

Jalaen widened her eyes. Her parents were becoming holy beings! The other priests began a chant, the words of which were so ancient and old, Jalaen did not try to understand. She let the chant envelope her, as the High priest continued. "Qymaen Jai Sheelal, and Ronderu Lij Kummar, you have been accepted by the Gods as deities!"

Right when he said that, a huge wave blocked the sky, and crashed against the island, as if the gods had agreed.


	9. Czerka Outland Rifle

"You're eight, Jalaen. You need to learn how to use a weapon." Qymaen said to his stubborn daughter.

Jalaen had only grown to look more like her mother. "Father, but I don't know which one I'll be good at." She kicked a rock with her foot.

"When I was your age," Qymaen snarled, "I had forty Huk kills to my credit."

"There's probably only forty Huks left." Jalaen pouted.

"Well, then, better to start now!" Qymaen exclaimed. He turned and walked out of their home.

Ronderu was gone for the day, but Qymaen didn't mind. He loved the opportunity to choose the weapon for his daughter. "Father," Jalaen began, "I don't know which weapon to choose though. Everyone says that I should pick Lig swords and be like Mother, but then, I think that in mind, I'm more like you."

"That's probably true." Qymaen said. "Can I assist you in your decision?"

"Sure. I need all the help I can get." Jalaen answered.

"When you were very young, your favorite words to say were 'Czerka' and 'rifle'. Maybe that should guide you in your choice."

"Can I borrow that?" Jalaen said, and pointed to the rifle.

"Why?" Qymaen asked, but Jalaen had already snatched it.

A rat had caught her eye, and with great aim, she managed to hit and kill it with only one shot. "Czerka Outland Rifle it is." She said with a satisfied grin, and gave the gun back to Qymaen.

"All right. Now, I want you to go home and clean up, as you are woman of the house for a day." Qymaen said. "I'll go out and pick out a rifle for you."

"Fine!" Jalaen said, and ran to get started.

000

Ronderu came in, a while later. She saw Jalaen working, oddly. She had a smug look on her face. "What are you doing, Jal?" She said tiredly.

"I'm cleaning the house." She answered proudly. "Father said I could."

"Then why do you look so pleased?" Ronderu asked.

"Father has gone to get me a rifle."

Ronderu smiled. "I could see you with a lig sword in one hand, and a rifle slung over your shoulders." She scanned her daughter. "We've got to do something with your hair."

Jalaen's smile instantly faded. "I like my hair this way." She said.

"And what way is that?" Ronderu asked quizzically. "The bird nest look?"

"Fine." Jalaen said angrily. "I want it like your hair, though."

Ronderu used a Shoni-tooth comb to brush through her daughter's hair. "Your hair is beautiful." She murmured.

Jalaen rolled her eyes. Then her face lightened up. "Father's back with my rifle!" She exclaimed.

Qymaen returned with a slightly smaller model of his own rifle. "Here's your first weapon, Jalaen. Use it well."

Jalaen beamed. It was truly a beautiful weapon. "Thank you, Father." She said.

Qymaen looked her over. "Jalaen… is that a flower in your hair?"


	10. The First Mumuu

The forest was an absolute paradise on Jalaen's tenth birthday. The sun wasn't too hot, even at noon. The entire family was going on a hunting party, in honor of the special day. Of course, Jalaen was very excited, as this was her first time using a rifle. Qymaen looked at her, just standing by her mother, gun slung over her back. She looked like a great Kaleesh warrior.

However, Ronderu was impatient and she wanted to get going. "Come on, Qymaen." She said, exasperation in her voice.

"What are we going to hunt for?" Jalaen asked.

"I don't know… whatever we come upon. That's what's so fun about this style of hunting trip." Qymaen answered, and broke into a run.

Ronderu followed closely behind. "We want to be careful, Qymaen." She told him, cautiously. "You have something planned, Sheelal." Ronderu said when she saw Qymaen's focused face.

Qymaen stopped. "I heard something."

Jalaen caught up. "Have I missed anything?" She asked, and looked from her mother to her father.

"Shh." Ronderu answered quietly. "Father senses something."

Ronderu saw the beast before Qymaen did. "Get in this tree!" She hissed.

Jalaen climbed as fast as she could, and Qymaen quickly followed. The beast was a mumuu. These vicious creatures seemed to take perverse pleasure in shredding its Kaleesh victims.

"What is that?" Jalaen asked, fear making her voice quaver.

"It is a mumuu." Qymaen answered. "They're very dangerous."

Jalaen grabbed her rifle, and loaded it. "I'm ready, Father."

Her preparation told Ronderu that Jalaen wanted the honor of killing the beast. She aimed the gun. "Where are its weakest points?" She asked Ronderu.

Ronderu was surprised. Not many Kaleesh asked for weaknesses or strengths. They just fought. "Its eyes." Ronderu whispered. "And behind its tusk. Its skull is weak there."

Jalaen smiled, aimed, and missed, to her parents' surprise. Qymaen thought back to the time when she had shot the rat with only one hit. "It's like killing that rat." Qymaen whispered in his daughter's ear. "Its weak points equate to being the same size as a rat."

Jalaen pointed in a little lower, and shot it in the eye. Qymaen smiled, but it quickly faded when the mumuu charged for the tree that the Kaleesh were perched in.

The tree shook hard, the first time, and uprooted the family. Grabbing onto whatever they could reach, Jalaen found herself eye to eye with the monster. It was all dark, shaggy fur. Daring, she leaped onto its head; she loaded the gun and pumped bullets into its skull. She then leaped into the leafy shelter of another tree, and the beast fell dead.

Jalaen climbed down, and looked at her parents. "Jalaen, that could have gotten you killed." Ronderu said.

"But Mother, I killed my first mumuu." Jalaen pleaded. Why could they be risky but she could not?

"I applaud you, Jalaen." Qymaen said. "That was a daring move, but when I met your mother, she was killing a mumuu of this size."

Jalaen smiled. She thought she was becoming quite the warrior.


	11. End of the War

Qymaen hoped that this last fight, with the Huks' high lord reported in the raid, the war would end. A thirty year war got tiring after a while. Jalaen, however wanted to come along with her parents. Understandably. The fourteen year-old Kaleesh had never been in a real battle.

The Kaleesh, using a guerilla tactic that Jalaen had suggested, hid up in the trees; there was a clearing that the Huks were camping in. Ronderu wished to lead the left side of the clearing, Qymaen agreed. The reddish leaves of the trees hid the warriors well.

Ronderu, with anyone who was good with a lig sword or Shoni spear, snuck down into the camp, all that Qymaen saw of them in the dark were the glimmer of their yellow eyes. As her warriors invaded the camp, of course, the Huks cried out while they were killed. It was the small period of quiet fighting that they would get; soon the entire camp was awake.

Qymaen and his group open fired, and he heard screams from his warriors as the Huks fired back and the Kaleesh were knocked out of their perches. Qymaen slid out of the tree and joined the melee. Soon he found himself back to back with Ronderu, and together, they were invincible. But how they managed to be surrounded in a few minutes, Qymaen would never know. They must have called for back up, Qymaen thought.

"I don't know if we can fight out of this!" Ronderu said angrily through her teeth.

"Yes." Qymaen answered. "It would take divine intervention to get through this."

Ronderu felt in a similar place, fourteen years ago. She hated feeling helpless! And Qymaen was with her too. He was in the same position. Secretly she hoped that Jalaen would come crashing through the forest, slaying any Huk in her way.

She heard Qymaen gasp, and it was just as she had hoped! There was Jalaen, a lig sword in one hand, a Shoni spear in the other, with her rifle over her shoulder, in her mumuu mask; a formidable sight. She cut through the Huks effortlessly, leaping onto some and driving the spear through their heads, or slicing off their limbs with the sword, and when there was no immediate Huks, a simple matter of shooting some down.

She reached the center where her parents were caught. "Thank Abesmi, you saved us." Qymaen let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a sad day when one's parents trust their daughter to save the day!" She said, and continued fighting.

000

The amount of casualties shocked and horrified Ronderu: out of 100 Kaleesh warriors, over 80 had been killed. She would mourn them. Many had been good friends.

"We need to make this a barrow ground." Jalaen insisted. "That would be the best way to honor all that have fallen in this last battle."

Ronderu loved her daughter's honor of those who had fallen, and wanted to commemorate them as much as was humanly possible.

"That was a good thought, Jalaen." Qymaen said.

Ronderu looked at her two sharpshooters, both in their mumuu masks, bloodied but emboldened. She smiled.

The war was finally over!


	12. Valorum

"Father, why are you so nervous?" Jalaen asked. "I've never seen you so anxious."

It was one of the hottest months, and little was getting done. Even the Kaleesh, so used to the weather, were finding it hard to cope.

"Jalaen, today Supreme Chancellor Valorum is coming to Kalee." Qymaen said, and started to juggle some rocks.

"I hope that we'll be accepted into the Republic." Ronderu added.

"Indeed." Jalaen said. "Who's to be the welcoming party?"

"We are." Qymaen responded. "The people would have no other. In fact, I think we best set out. His shuttle will be here at sun high."

000

Chancellor Valorum was a tall, stern man dressed in a deep blue. Ronderu had never seen the man, but she sensed right away that he commanded respect.

"Good afternoon." Qymaen said, and bowed low. "I am Qymaen Jai Sheelal, and this is my wife, Ronderu Lij Kummar, and my daughter, Jalaen Lai Sheelal." Qymaen pointed to each person in turn, and the ladies curtsied.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Valorum bowed low in return. "My guides have told me that you are considered deities by your people."

Ronderu sensed his unease. "What your guides say is true." She said. "What do you wish to know about the planet?"

"Resources and such." Valorum answered. He seemed terribly uninterested.

"Well," Qymaen began, "We have only recently become spacefaring. We have no major resources, I'm afraid. We've been a war torn people for more than three decades."

"I see." Valorum responded. "Why do you wish to join the Republic?"

"We wish for the security and trade that the Republic can bring us." Jalaen spoke up, suddenly. "We want protection from our repressors, economic balance that the war has destroyed, and stability for our society."

Qymaen and Ronderu looked at her. She had phrased that much better than both of them ever could.

"We are makers of war craft, and our main weapons are the Lig sword; Kummar is famed for her skill with these. And we use the Czerka Outland Rifle, which Jalaen and I have become for our skills at using such. We also use Shoni spears." Qymaen said, hoping to attract the Chancellor's attention.

Qymaen had succeeded. "How fascinating." He said. "Can any of you exhibit these weapons?"

Ronderu, who always kept her most prized sword with her, pulled it out. "This is what Qymaen is talking about, Chancellor."

"It is named after the Lig tribe." Jalaen stated proudly. "Of which my family are a part."

The Chancellor nodded. "I will talk with the Senate. Every system chooses a senator that is the voice of their planet. We will ratify the right for your system to join the Republic." He said, and bowed low. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sheelals and Kummar. I hope that convincing the Senate will be easy."

After his shuttle left, Qymaen let go a huge breath of relief. "Well, that's over." He said, and smiled. "Now all we have to do is sit and wait."


	13. Senator Sheelal

Ronderu had never seen Qymaen this stressed.

"It's so hard being important!" He yelled, anger in his voice. "When we don't have a central leader, the people want their living deities to do everything!"

Jalaen was gone, assuming her father's roles now that he was having "fun" with the diplomatic packet that the Chancellor had sent.

"Entering the Republic seems to be the easy half." Ronderu commented.

"We have to pick a senator and all." Qymaen grumbled. "The Kaleesh are going to want one of us."

Jalaen entered at that very moment. "I wouldn't think that you two would enjoy the senatorial office." She said. "I'd think my parents would prefer staying here and governing planet affairs."

Ronderu was unsettled by Jalaen spoke. "You don't think… Abesmi, you do." She said, stunned. "Do you really wish to be the senator of Kalee, Jalaen?"

Jalaen frowned, upset by her mother's seemingly psychic abilities. "Mother, you know that the Kaleesh would only have a Senator Sheelal or a Senator Kummar." She answered. "Here it is then, your Senator Sheelal."

Ronderu was disappointed by the fact that her daughter would spend more time on Coruscant, far away from her parents. But it was the truth.

"Damned Holonet!" Qymaen yelled. "I need to connect, and it won't let me!"

Jalaen went to see if she could help. While working with some wires, she heard her father shouting in the background: "He wants me to tell him when I've read the packet and when I've found the senator, and all!"

"Here it is." Jalaen responded, slightly exasperated. "Holonet up."

Chancellor Valorum looked like a ghost, the way he appeared. "Sheelal, have you finished reading the packet I sent?"

Jalaen wished that her father's sour expression did not pass over the net. "I have." Qymaen answered, irritated.

"I will be the first Senator of Kalee." Jalaen announced, stepping into the recorder. "When shall I arrive at Coruscant?"

"Welcome, Senator Sheelal." Valorum droned. "I would like you to come to Congress in a week."

Qymaen shut off the Holonet. "Jalaen, are you sure?"

Jalaen smiled. "Of course."

000

Jalaen packed everything in one tiny suitcase. She couldn't take her rifle; it saddened her to think that she was leaving this lifestyle behind. But this was where destiny wanted her. Jalaen began to panic. What about clothes! She had no fancy frocks (neither would she enjoy wearing them), but surely you had to show them some style in the capital!

"Mother!" She yelled. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Ronderu chuckled as she looked through Jalaen's suitcase. "It sounds as if you're a little kid again." She muttered. "Ah, here. Wear the nicest traditional dress you own." She scanned her child. "But we have to do something with that hair."

Jalaen sat patiently through her torture treatment. Finally, it was done. She looked in the mirror; she was afraid of what she might see. Her hair was braided, and then put up in a bun. Last of all, there was a flower pinned in her hair.

"Now you look like a Kaleesh lady!" Ronderu said, pleased.

It was time for Jalaen to board the shuttle; her parents couldn't come with her. She saw tears on her parents faces, more painful than anything. She waved to them, and got ready for the next stage of her life as Senator Jalaen Lai Sheelal.


	14. Coruscant

\Two days of space flights, and Jalaen finally got to see the big city. Its skyscrapers loomed over her like great grey trees in a forest filled with busy shuttles and speeders, with everyone wanting to get somewhere. It utterly overwhelmed the young Kaleesh.

"Senator Sheelal?" A blue Chagrian called out.

"Yes?" Jalaen asked, and turned towards him.

"I am Radame, your senatorial aide. I have been sent by the Chancellor to brief you on procedure and to help you. I will also function as a translator." He answered.

"Thank you, Radame." Jalaen responded. "I have my baggage already; is my transport here?"

"Yes, Miss…"

"It's Jalaen." She finished for him.

"Thank you." He said. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

000

"This is the box of Kiel Da, the senator of Shili." Radame said. "You'll be sharing an apartment and a box with her."

Jalaen had been amazed by the sheer size of the Senatorial building. Now it had grown much bigger. Thousands of tiny disks, like the one she had just stepped into, spiraled from the floor to the ceiling.

"I know. It looks so huge when you first see it." A female voice next to her agreed.

"Hello." Jalaen said. "I'm Jalaen Lai Sheelal, senator of Kalee."

The Togruta shook hands. "Your aide told you already, but I'm Kiel Da."

One look at the Togruta, and Jalaen instantly felt inadequate. Kiel Da was already pretty by looks: brilliant blue patterns over her horns and head-tails, fiery orange skin, and deep, dark eyes. But her frock, a golden colour, was absolutely magnificent. Instead of staying with the mottled green and browns of her normal clothing, she had dyed all her clothing blues, reds, and greens to compliment her golden eyes and reddish brown skin tone. It was simple and traditional. She added some bracelets and a necklace that her mother had given her, but in reality, it was nothing like the string of pearls that Kiel Da had around her neck.

But it wasn't strategic to have jealousy between them, not if they were to be together for a while.

Soon the Chancellor's voice rose over the banter going around. "Welcome to today's session." He declared. "We have inducted a new star system into the Republic. Please welcome the system of Kalee, and Senator Jalaen Lai Sheelal!"

Valorum had pronounced it wrong, like Jalan and Shalal.

Kiel Da pressed a few buttons that some how disconnected the box and they floated high above ground. It made Jalaen queasy, but she tried to ignore it for her first speech as a senator.

"Greetings, fellow representatives of star systems!" She called out. "I thank you for welcoming Kalee so graciously into the Republic. It is an honor to serve alongside so many others." Jalaen cleared her throat. "As Chancellor Valorum has said, I am Jalaen Lai Sheelal of the Lig tribe of Kalee. For thirty years we have been plagued by the Huk War; my parents are venerated for their service in this war. I am indeed glad to see Kalee in the Republic, and I wish to see all of these systems prosper!"

Jalaen let out a deep breath. Her first speech, good.

Kiel Da just stared. "You did that… no prompt… nothing?"

Jalaen nodded. "Is that impressive?" She asked.

Kiel Da looked surprised. "Senators would kill for an orator's voice like yours'."


	15. Kiel Da

"This is our apartment, in case Radame didn't tell you." Kiel Da said, and unlocked the door. She opened it to a large, peach-coloured room. There were two beds off to the side, each in alcoves. Sofas were in the center. "I'll show you around later." Kiel Da promised.

"How long have you been senator?" Jalaen asked, curious to know more about her roomie.

"A week." She admitted. "Our former senator died of old age. He served well, though."

Jalaen entered and set her suitcase on, what was presumably, her bed. It had a window that overlooked the city. She was glad that Kiel Da had saved the spot with the most open feel for her.

"Is that all you brought with you?" Kiel Da asked, and pointed to her little suitcase.

"Yes." Jalaen said, slightly embarrassed. "My family is high up on Kalee's social ladder, but we aren't a very rich planet. We've been war torn for a long time."

Jalaen started to unpack. "Miss Kiel Da?" She inquired.

"Call me Kiel. I don't like the formalities."

"Kiel, which wardrobe is mine?"

"The one on the left." Kiel replied. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find a larger suite. Amateur senators don't often get the best of the lot, Miss Jalaen."

Kiel had pronounced it wrong. "It's Jal-LAIN." She corrected, putting emphasis on the part she was having trouble saying. Jalaen guessed she better get used to having her name mispronounced all the time.

"Sorry."

Jalaen loaded all her clothes into her wardrobe, not even filling a quarter of it. "Where are your frocks?" Asked Kiel.

"This is all I've got." Jalaen admitted. "I said earlier, we are a people of war. No fancy functions, nothing."

"Then I'll have to take you shopping later this week." Kiel answered.

Jalaen proceeded to take out a photograph of her family. She admired it, and then put it on her bedside table. Then she took out her mumuu mask; she guessed it as a relic from home.

Kiel spotted it. "What's that?" She inquired.

"It's a skull mask from one of our most feared beasts, the mumuu." Jalaen answered. "I killed this one when I was ten."

"I have something of the like." She answered. She pulled off a white headdress with a ruby set in it. Jalaen hadn't noticed it before.

"It's made of bone from our feared creature, the akul." Kiel explained. "I helped my older sister kill one when I was eleven."

"You have a sister?" Jalaen asked, interested.

"Yeah. Her name is Shaak Ti; she's a Jedi Knight."

Jalaen's eyes widened. "Awesome. I wish I had someone in my family like that."

Kiel eyed her photo. "Is that your family?"

"Yes, just the three of us." Jalaen responded, and pointed to Ronderu. "That's my mother, her name's Ronderu Lij Kummar. And my father," Jalaen pointed out, "Qymaen Jai Sheelal."

"I thought the Kaleesh were a polygamous people, though. At least, that's what I read." Kiel said, confused.

"I don't know why my father only married Ronderu. I think she's the only one lady he's ever cared for, other than me." Jalaen answered.

"My family's not that special. Maybe later, I can invite Shaakie over, and you can meet her." Kiel said.

"I hope so." Jalaen responded, eagerness in her voice. "Kiel Da." Jalaen said dreamily. "Does your name mean anything?"

"Shaakie always said it meant ugly sister, but I highly doubt it means anything."

"Sheelal means dreams, or dreamer, and Jalaen means daughter." Jalaen translated. "Daughter of dreams. Or nightmares, I wonder."

000

That night, Jalaen changed into her nightgown, and carefully unwrapped one spot that she had strategically covered: a battle wound. It looked rather infected; Jalaen hoped it was only her imagination at play.

"Ouch, that looks nasty." Kiel commented.

"Will I always find you behind my back?"

Kiel smiled devilishly. "Guess so."

Jalaen redid the bandage. "I should probably go get that checked." She mused. "It's just a flesh wound."

"How did you get hurt?" Kiel interrogated.

"You're curious." Jalaen retorted. "Got injured in a fight."

"Do you fight a lot?"

Jalaen turned onto her other side. As much as she liked Kiel, she was often annoying.


	16. The Watch

A large thing was pushing at her shoulder, begging her to wake up, but Jalaen avoided. She mumbled something like 'how rude, waking me up during the hunt' but obviously, the thing wouldn't understand.

The shoving grew stronger. "Jal, Jal, wake up!" A faint voice said in her ear.

She opened her golden eyes to see Radame standing over her. "What is it?"

"Message from home, milady." He muttered.

"Oh." Jalaen said as she sat up. She grabbed the holonet disk from Radame and pressed the receive button.

To her happiness, Father and Mother appeared.

"We got your acceptance speech, darling. Very well done." Ronderu told her.

"Short and sweet." Qymaen added. "Next week, Ronderu and I have booked a shuttle to Coruscant, and we are coming to see you, Jal."

"That's delightful." Jalaen answered. "I'm here, and boarding with the senator from Shili. It's good to see the world."

000

"So, we'll go down to have breakfast, and I'll take you on tour. Then, we'll shop for a nice frock." Kiel told Jalaen. "What color do you think you look best in?"

"Green and blue." Jalaen said. "My parents are coming to visit."

"Really?" Kiel asked. "That's sweet. Shaakie said she can have tea with us tomorrow."

000

Shopping was more tiring than Jalaen had thought. Trying on different gowns and frocks was difficult for her, considering that she had never needed such a variety of different clothes.

Finally, she had picked out one green informal dress and one blue frock that was 'absolutely gorgeous', according to Kiel.

"Anything else?" Kiel asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Jalaen began, but then she saw something that she had never seen before: a watch.

In the dial, there was a scenic beach and a turquoise sea beyond that. It reminded her of the soft feeling of the sand on her feet and the coolness of the Jarawaa Sea. The sky in the picture reminded her of the sky the day they had won the Huk war.

"Kiel," She whispered. "I really like that what-ever-you-call-it—"

"Watch." Kiel answered.

"It reminds me of home." Jalaen said. "I won't be able to sit still once I know when I can go back to Kalee."


	17. Shaakie

The buzzer sounded the day after Jalaen had gone shopping. Radame rush to the door, and a Togruta in brown stepped forward. "Hello, I am Jedi Knight Shaak Ti of the Republic. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Senator Jalaen Lai Sheelal of Kalee. It's great joy to meet you." Jalaen responded, with a polite nod of her head.

"So you're dear Kiel's roomie." Shaak Ti smiled and sat down.

"Radame? Would you be so kind as to fetch us some tea?" Jalaen asked. The Chagrin turned and left. Seeing the Jedi loosen up made Jalaen feel much better.

"Do you think the Huks are finished? Or do you think they'll come back for more?" Shaak Ti inquired.

Jalaen was taken aback. Had Kalee's entrance into the Republic been that great of an fwoop-de-doo for the entire galaxy? "I think the Huks are crushed. The Kaleesh are too rebellious to be slaves." She answered. "Especially our two leaders."

Shaak Ti looked fascinated.

"What are things like on Shili?" Jalaen asked the two Togrutas.

"Relative peace." Kiel answered.

Jalaen found herself attracted to the metal thing that Shaak Ti had. "Excuse me, but what is that bizarre metal thing?" She asked.

"It's a lightsaber." Shaak Ti replied.

"Not much unlike a lig sword. May I try it?" Jalaen asked.

A look of mirth came into Shaak Ti's eyes. "Really now, you think you're up to the challenge?"

"Indeed. I saved the day in the Huk war with a Lig sword. I think I can handle it."

Shaak Ti pulled out a different lightsaber. "This is my old Padawan lightsaber." She told the Kaleesh.

Jalaen ignited it, feeling it in her claws. The feel of it excited her. She waved it around a bit. Jalaen turned to Shaak Ti. The Togruta had her saber extended, and she was ready.

Jalaen attacked, and it felt, just as she thought, like a lig sword. She felt a peace with this weapon, and excelled at blocking the Jedi Master's blows.

Shaak Ti deactivated the saber, and sat down. "You are a natural with a saber." She said breathlessly. "Have you ever considered you might be Force-sensitive?"

Jalaen shook her head. "I have no powers like a Jedi." She replied. Well, maybe…

Like the time she had leaped incredibly high to escape a Huk archer.

Or how incredibly accurate she was with any weapon.


	18. Lost Confidence

"There's a huge session today, in a few hours." Kiel Da told her half-awake roommate.

"Isn't it about settling the dispute on Naboo?" Jalaen asked.

"Indeed, the same." Kiel answered, "Though, supposedly, the Queen is expected to be there."

"How interesting." Jalaen said, and let Radame dust her dishes for her. "I think I'll take a walk."

"Just don't get lost again!" She heard Kiel yell as she shut the door.

She turned, and in front of her was a small, grubby blonde-haired boy. "Hello?" Jalaen said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Queen Amidala." The boy snorted. "My name is Anakin!"

"I think I know where the suite for the queen is." Jalaen answered. "I'll take you there."

000

"I'm supposed to be tested to see if I can become a Jedi." Anakin said to the Queen. It reminded Jalaen of Shaak Ti's promise to teach her about the Force last week.

"I sent Padme on an errand." The Queen answered. "I will pass on the message."

Anakin ran off. The Queen turned to Jalaen. "Are you a senator?" She asked.

"Yes, I am the senator from Kalee, Jalaen Lai Sheelal."

It felt so awkward, introducing herself as the senator 'daughter of dreams'.

"Will you be at the session?" The Queen asked coldly.

"Of course, Your Highness."

000

"I wish to move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Amidala announced.

Jalaen and Kiel Da looked nervously at each other, then at the Chancellor. His head was bowed. "What will happen now?" Kiel asked.

"I'll bet you anything that Senator Palpatine will get a sympathy vote." Jalaen answered. "But I'd nominate Senator Organa. I talked to him in the lunch room. He seems like a very capable leader."

"Indeed." Kiel responded, clearly agreeing. "Naboo's situation is dire."

Jalaen's eyes glanced to Senator Palpatine. "There's something I don't like about that man."

Later that night, Jalaen found herself at the Senate building. Palpatine, as Jalaen had guessed, had been nominated.

Nothing was happening, no one was making a move to speak out. It infuriated Jalaen; where most of these senators chickens? She pushed the code that disconnected the box from the wall and stood up. "Excuse me, but I would wish to nominate Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Kiel stood up. "And I wish to back Senator Sheelal in her choice."

"I thank the Senators Sheelal and Kiel Da in their support." Organa announced from across the auditorium. "I thank them in their belief that I would make a good leader of the Galactic Senate."

Jalaen, through the Force, could almost feel Palpatine seething. She had destroyed what, he must have thought, would be a complete victory. She smiled.

Jalaen's bold move invited other senators to nominate some other candidates. Valorum stood up after the vote. "It seems that Naboo, in their time of crisis, have found one victory. Senator Palpatine, you are the new leader of the Galactic Senate!"

The applause was thunderous.


	19. Patterns

Jalaen got prepared for her parents' arrival; it was the day after the Senate had voted in Palpatine. She decided that she would go back to living like she was back on Kalee, it would help her parents fit in on Coruscant while they were here, and it made Jalaen feel better anyway.

She reached back into her wardrobe and pulled out plain wraps, a leather vest, and a skirt-like garment. And even farther behind that, a vial of Karraba blood, with which she gingerly painted a pattern on her mumuu mask.

Kiel Da walked in. What she saw was a warrior Kaleesh, and she automatically assumed that Jalaen's parents had arrived. "Oh, hello. I didn't know that you would be here so soon. I am Senator Kiel Da of Shili. It's a pleasure to meet you." She hastily introduced herself.

The Kaleesh laughed. "It's Jal!" It said.

"It is?" Kiel cried incredulously. Then she noticed the watch that Jalaen always wore, and realized her mistake. That was foolish.

"I am heading to the landing pad. Alone. I'll see you later, Kiel," Jalaen answered, and then left.

Jalaen sped through the lanes of Coruscant with stunning pilot skills. She was very excited to see her parents again. The pad loomed ahead, and she parked. There was an operator, and seeing the Kaleesh, beckoned her over. "A ship called the _Martyr_ just entered the atmosphere. Is that the ship you're waiting for?"

"Yes," Jalaen answered, watching the skies.

A few minutes later, her father's small starship came into view, blotting out the sun before it touched down. Jalaen stood up straighter, anticipating her parent's arrival.

Ronderu was the first to appear. "My dear!" Ronderu exclaimed upon seeing her daughter.

"Mother!" Jalaen cried and embraced Ronderu. "It's so good to see you, even if it is not on Kalee's soil."

Qymaen appeared. "Dear Jal, you've survived the Big City," he commented. He scanned his child. He noticed the odd zigzag pattern on her skull mask. "Jalaen, that is not our family's pattern." He said sternly.

"It may not be, but I've set this pattern for all the senators of Kalee," Jalaen stated proudly. She looked at her parents. "C'mon. You do need to meet my roommate," Jalaen said and motioned to her speeder, indicating for her parents to get in.

Qymaen noticed how much his daughter hadn't changed. She was still headstrong, clever, and wise beyond years. She was truly Senator Sheelal of Kalee, and ever worthy of the title.


End file.
